invincible Iron woman
by gm goodyeat
Summary: in the gender-swapped marvel world Tracy stark the female counter-part of tony is kidnap by the Mandarin who plan to make Tracy work on weapons for her terrorist organization after getting out of a holding cell by making a suit of armor now Tracy stark must face past demons and work with Friends and ailys to stop people from nuseing technology for there own greed
1. I am iron woman part one

Note this is the Gender bent story on Marvel that takes place on my earth earth G now lets get on with the story

Part one I am Iron woman

We are shown at a holding cell in a unknown area were a Young Woman with long black hair white skin blue eyes and badly destroyed dress and red lib stick was waiting to see what was going to Happing to her as she was on a table were a doctor was trying to save her

My name is Tracy stark she said I am 29 years old I follow my mother foot steps and now it has got me in to this problem she said I think it go back to the day I ended up in a China holding cell she said and go back to a flashback of Tracy in her Office who is talking to someone on her Bluetooth headset as she was drinking some wine and watching something on the news

No you tell them they are going to make that Tech for the US Army or I will fire them understand ? she asked and turns of her Bluetooth and puts it down on the table and looks out of the window to see a protest outside of her company

Hey Stark said a Woman from outside when are you going to stop making weapons and think more about people ? she asked

Yeah said the Protesters as they got angry

And how many more life did you take with your toys ? she asked

Yeah replied the Protesters as they got more angry

Than Talk look from Outside and gave them the Fiddle finger Than the doors open and her assistant Pierce show up with some files and some Plane tickets

Hey you Okay Tracy ? asked Pierce as he saw Tracy look angry and eating a ham sandwich

yeah im okay lied Tracy anyway did you get it ? she asked

Oh yes I did said Pierce and hands her the Plane tickets and she looks and smiles

Okay Said Stark we will have a one way ride to china she said as she look at her tickets and I can get away from the stress she said to Pierce as she turned her chair around to look at the protesters and the Police trying to stop them from doing anything stupid

Later at Stark house she was packing her things as she was getting ready for a trip to china and putting it in to her suitcase

Okay all ready to go smiled Tracy as she close the suit case and then opens the door and gets to her car to pick up Pierce and go to the airport

Outside of Stark house from a tree two men were taken picters of Tracy Stark and to report to their boss

Good news boss said one of the suits the one name stark is making her way to the airport he said to his boss on the phone

Good said There Boss soon talk tech and weapons will be all mine said the boss

Later after picking up Pierce from his house Tracy and Pierce made their way in side to the airport and as soon as they got in they saw some people taken picters of a young Asian women who had ten rings on each of her fingers that were made from gold and sliver

Hey I know her said Pierce as he look at his magazine her name is Kya Mirimoto the head of Mirimto Industries I was told she took other her mothers company when she was 20 and has done a lot of work to make it big he said to Tracy

So in a way she is a another rich kid who got her parents company said Tracy how nice she said than she look at the phone and saw that her flight will come soon

Well we better go said Tracy the big guys in china are waiting for us to come she said and Tracy and Pierce head to the area to go flew the staff to check their stuff

Later at the Air plane Tracy was reading one of her books as Pierce looks out of the window

Man I have never been to china before said Pierce as he was happy to go

Well their stuff like T-shirts bags and head phone are manly knock off but they work like the real thing said Tracy anyway once I end the weapons deal I will be all set she said

Tracy do you ever think your weapons to more harm than good ? asked Pierce

Ha no way Said Tracy as long as the money keeps coming in she said

And Pierce looks un happy with what Tracy said

Later At china at a Penthouse A man in a black suit was on his sofa and he put a device on his table and it turned on and show a hologram of a person in a black/Yellow armor with a power core in the chest and sliver war horns and had a white cape with a red icon on it that look like a dragon

Mandarin said the Suit I did not knew you wanted to talk to me he said

I only came to see you for a task said the Mandarin your task is to find and Kidnap Tracy stark the Mandarin said and do not harm her in any way

Got it said the Suit as he understood his task

Oh man Gus replied the Mandarin there can be no mistakes this time and then the Mandarin shuts off the device and Gus leaves the living room to get ready for his task

After a long flight Tracy and Pierce had made their way to china airport as their Jet lands and they get out and make their way to the bag hold were they get their bags and get outside to see a man in a suit that was waiting for them

Hello said the Man you must be Mrs stark said the man my name is Riku Fujikawa he said founder of Fujikawa Industries and I am happy that we can sign the deal he said

Thanks smiled Tracy would you mind if get to are hotel ? she asked the Flight was pretty long she said

Sure said Riku and they get a Taxi to drive to a Five star Hotel were they get the penthouse

In side Tracy gets her Powerpuff girls Pajamas on and Pierce sleeps in the other room in his blue PJs

Well good night Tracy said Pierce

You too said Tracy and she go to sleep

Later the next day Tracy was getting her suit ready as she was eating a candy bar

I have a good feeling about today said Tracy as she got ready

Well better get ready said Pierce as he got his tie on

Than they got out of the penthouse and made their way down to find a driver that was waiting for them and they got in and the car drive off

But in a Black Van Gus and with his team of suits were seeing as Tracy was driving off

Okay let's go follow stark said Gus and he starts the Car and they go after them

Later at the office of Fujikawa Industries Tracy was in a chair looking at the deal

So after we sign it we give you what you want ? asked Tracy

That is right said Fujikawa

As Tracy was about to end the deal Gus shows up with a team of suits

Okay everyone give up now he said as he left his gun in the air and starts shooting

We have only came for Stark said Gus and he see her and as Tracy was about to get away one of the men by mistake fire his gun at her chest and she full to the ground hardly alive

You moron said Gus you were not ment to get stark he said well we will have to get her out and find her help

Than they take her away than they lock the doors shut so no one gets out and Pierce is worried about Tracy

Later at an unknown hide out Tracy was on the table and starts to weak up and finds her self in a cold sweat

Were where am I ? she asked as she look around than she saw that on her chest was some kind of device

It Is known as an Arc reactor said the person I knew your mother long before she said and she come out of the shadows

My name is Xu-lin I knew your mother a long time ago she said

Wait said Tracy you knew my mother she said but by give me this ? she asked

To save your life Replied Xu-lin and for you time to nurse it she said and turns on the Lights to show a work shop

What this is ? asked Tracy as she look around

The suits workshop she said they wanted you to make their weapons but I can get you out she said

Okay how ? asked Tracy than she saw some out metal and come up with an idea

Wait can a suit be powered by the reactor ? asked Tracy

Well I think so said Xu-ling

Well it is time for a test run smiled Tracy than gets some Metal on the work table and starts to get to work on it and looks at some out blue prints than make the prototype suit that look close to the Mark I grey armor

And as god I have made my first child said Tracy

And your time is now smiled Xu-ling as she hold her hand on Tracy shoulder

Than as Tracy got in to the suit it starts to power up and then bast the doors with her Bio Enagry bast

Than Gus and a Team of suits show up to see Tracy in some kind of suit and Xu-ling gets away but one of the suits see Xu-ling trying to get away and he kills her with a bullet to the back

Xu-ling no said Tracy as she hold her as she was dieing

Tracy nurse your gift for good said Xu-ling and then Dies

Than Tracy see the suits and gets ready to fight them

Make sure Stark does not get away said Gus and they started firing their guns

But the suit kept Tracy save from gun fire than

Than Tracy nurse the suit to fire at the roof of the Unknown Area to make a Gave in and Tracy bast the wall and gets away

Outside as Tracy made her way out of the area she finds her self walking in the forest of china than a Stark jet show up with Pierce happy to see Tracy and shock that she was in some kind of Amor

Long story said Tracy as she took of the suit helmet but it is time for stark Industries to stop making weapons she said as she got on the jet

Later at the unknown hide out the Mandarin show up and look around at the destroyed lap and was not too happy with what Gus had done

You let stark get away and had no idea that Xu-ling had the Act reactor did you ethane look before you kidnap them ? the Mandarin asked

I had no idea about the Act reactor said Gus just let me find Stark and take her down he said but before he said anything the Mandarin nurse a light blue ring to make Gus in solid ice

You let me down for the last time said the Mandarin I am not going to let stark get away and the Mandarin leaves with the suits with plans on what to do with Stark

End of part one


	2. I am iron woman part two

Part two I am iron woman

After a long journey from china back to America Tracy Stark finny come back home and lands at the airport

As soon as they made it to the airport tunnel Tracy talks to Pierce

Starting from today we are going to stop working on weapons Tracy said No more bombs no more Guns and no more thanks anything she said

You sure about this ? asked Pierce a lot of people are not going to be too happy about this he said

I am sure about this Price said Tracy all my life I follow in my mother footsteps and look what happened she said

I understand what you are trying to say said Pierce but a lot of your buyers wont be too happy

Well sucks to be them said Tracy and they left the airport

Later in china at the Unknown Hideout of the Mandarin was in her chair as she look at her computer screen and found the blue prints of her next project

Yes said the Mandarin Project Ultimo she said yes she said this will do she said than the doors open and kita DeWitt

so I take it stark got away ? asked dewitt

Shut up Kita said Mandarin I paid you the money for my armor and for project Ultimo she said

And you have fond me for my lab my room and my test pigs kita replied as she look at the Mandarin with a evil grin

Well I want to know if Project Ultimo is up and runging now ? she asked

It will said Dewitt but it will take time before I can set everything up but I have already worked on the main core for it but it will need some time she said

Fine than said the Mandarin keep working on your project she said but before Dewitt left Mandarin stops her

Oh and Dewitt said Mandarin don't faile me she said aging

Yes my master said Dewitt and she left

Later back at America at Stark Industries Tracy is at her office talking about her new idea

So let tell me this aging said one of the people who worked with stark you got kidnaped in china made some kind of armor and now you want to start new ? he asked

that's right said Tracy after getting kidnap made me see that and I want to clean up my little mess she said as she look out of her office window

It is time to star a new said Tracy a bran new capter for stark industries she said

Later that night As Tracy walked in to a old workshop in one of her old labs she look around and knew what to do

Like a god I will make my weapon and I will look after my children she said than gets ready to make more armor for her self to use on her quest to rid the world of her weapons

Than gets ready to make her first set of armor

The next day Tracy was fast a sleep on the sofa with a book over her face and a blanket over her

Than Pierce show up and looks at Tracy new project that was cover by a blanket and he slowly go up to it and remove the blanket to find Tracy next Armor that look like the ultimate tony stark iron man suit

Wow said Pierce as he look at it this is amazing he said I never think Tracy could do it he said

Than Tracy slowly starts to wake up

Than as soon as she open her eyes she Pierce looking at the suit

Hey I see you had a look at my first iron suit she said as she got up I call it the Ultimate -1610 armor she said as she got up

Than Pierce saw the arc reactor in Tracy chest

Oh your wondering what this is ? asked Tracy it is a arc reactor it is use to keeping the bullet out of my hart and to power my suits she said and I am going to make the world a better place she said

So this suit is your next step to making the next step for Stark Industries

And to clean up the mess I made Tracy replied as she look at her first Armor

The ultimate 1610 one is the fist step to making the suits she said and I think it is time for a little test run she said

You sure ? asked Pierce you going to put a lot of hope on to this suit he said

I am sure said Tracy tell the guys in the office to set everything up lets see what the ultimate 1610 Armor can do she said with a smile

End of part 2


End file.
